


La tormenta perfecta

by missginni



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Una tormenta obliga a suspender todos los vuelos en Tokio, dejando a Changmin y Yunho atrapados en un aeropuerto donde lo último que esperan es encontrarse con alguien que hace eones que no ven.Escrita para el AI 2018.





	La tormenta perfecta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allalabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/gifts).



> _No fue mi idea original, pero si he de ser sincera al final me gusta como ha quedado esto. Espero que a ti también, aunque estoy segura de que no es lo que esperas._

La tormenta perfecta no siempre viene en forma de lluvia torrencial y relámpagos iluminando el cielo, con truenos ensordeciéndolo todo. A veces un tornado no es más que el encuentro de aire frío y caliente intentando fundirse en uno, sin llegar a lograrlo. Y a veces es el preludio de algo inesperado, que comienza muy mal pero no tiene por qué terminar de la misma manera. O quizá sí.

La alerta por mal tiempo es un presagio que Yunho se niega a ver y que hace a Changmin poner los ojos en blanco. Comprende su premura, por supuesto. Es la noche previa a su primer aniversario de boda y hay una fiesta esperándolo a la que ha prometido llegar como fuera. El problema es que a pesar de los años que ha pasado intentándolo, Yunho aún no es capaz de controlar la meteorología, por más que se empeñe, porque sigue siendo un simple mortal. Y Changmin hace mucho que desistió de la tarea de intentar que algo de razón se cuele en ese cerebro.

Afortunadamente su esposa no es tan dramática como la de Yunho, ni se esmera en mantener la fachada de la pareja perfecta que nunca han sido. Puede que sea porque no les gusta moverse en los mismos círculos sociales que su compañero y amigo, o simplemente que llevan juntos más tiempo y tienen otro tipo de complicidad que no necesita de grandes gestos. No espera imposibles de Changmin, ni ha pensado jamás que fuera perfecto. A sus cuarenta años sabe que nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será.

Llegar al aeropuerto es en sí mismo una odisea. Los coches rugen al son del viento y las bocinas son ensordecidas por los truenos que comienzan a retumbar en la distancia. No hay trenes bala, suspendidos desde hace horas ante la inminente tormenta, y la gente se mueve entre el caos a una velocidad mayor de la habitual, lo cual es todo un espectáculo.

Exactamente como imagina, el vuelo se ha cancelado. A pesar de los exabruptos de Yunho, de las quejas en el mostrador de la compañía y de las llamadas de teléfono que lo tienen dando vueltas por la terminal como un lobo enjaulado. Changmin lo observa con cierta diversión desde uno de los bancos de la sala reservada, pero incluso él se cansa después de un rato y se centra en su propio teléfono, intentando discernir si la conexión es lo suficientemente estable como para permitirle acceder a alguno de los múltiples juegos online que tiene instalados.

Lo que le distrae, al final, es la sombra que se cierne sobre él, apagando un poco los fluorescentes del aeropuerto. Y la mirada sorprendida y cálida que se encuentra con la suya en cuanto levanta la cabeza, perteneciente a alguien que supone muy, muy lejos de ese lugar.

Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong en persona.

Lo último que sabe de él lo ha leído a través de las redes sociales, en las que salta de un escándalo a otro en esa vida disoluta que ha decidido llevar en Estados Unidos. Todavía canta, la mayoría de las veces en un inglés que ha perdido gran parte del acento que le hacía parecer adorable, al menos en sus propias palabras, pero no es por su trabajo por lo que es una celebridad al otro lado del charco. Es por las fiestas sin fin, el desfile de actrices, modelos y cantantes que ha llevado a su cama, de un sexo u otro, sus escarceos con alguna que otra sustancia ilegal y su campaña interminable en favor de la libertad, de expresión y de acción, en lo que él llama “el oriente encorsetado”.

Changmin y Yunho siempre lo han apoyado. No abiertamente, claro, porque sus propias carreras se lo impiden, pero están de acuerdo con él en muchos aspectos, aunque no compartan su modo caótico de abrirle los ojos al mundo a base golpes, ya no con los puños como antaño, sino con otras armas. Y Changmin no duda en recordarle sus diferencias cuando hablan, de vez en cuando, aunque sea por no perder la esencia de lo que siempre han sido.

Su sonrisa sigue siendo igual de vibrante, con ese punto casi inocente que parece impropio en el rostro de un hombre de mediana edad. Y los brazos que lo envuelven, atrapando la mano y el teléfono que aún sujeta en ella entre los dos, siguen siendo igual de cálidos y firmes que la última vez que se cernieron sobre él. Se queja e intenta apartarse, sin muchas ganas, y eso hace que los brazos de Jaejoong aprieten aún más en la respuesta opuesta y perfecta para cada una de sus reacciones.

—¿Qué coño hacéis aquí? Os suponía en Seúl, muy ocupados con la fiesta del siglo anunciada en todos los medios que ha organizado la señora Jung —dice, aún riéndose y sin soltarlo del todo.

Changmin ni siquiera puede responder de forma apropiada antes de que Yunho perciba la presencia de Jaejoong y se acerque para robarle toda su atención y sus cálidos brazos. Su compañero es otro de los que ni siquiera saludan con una palabra o un gesto antes de lanzarse a realizar acciones grandilocuentes, apretujando contra su pecho sin medir la fuerza con que lo hace a todos aquellos que son importantes para él. 

Mientras intenta recomponerse, Changmin disfruta del espectáculo de oír crujir los huesos de Jaejoong en medio del único abrazo en el mundo en que siempre será el sujeto pasivo, el menos bruto de los dos. Siempre han sido tal para cual.

—¿Qué haces tu aquí? —replica Yunho, demasiado fuerte, demasiado intenso.

Jaejoong ríe y vuelve a girarse hacia Changmin, con esa mirada tan llena de vida que no ha perdido un ápice de brillo a pesar de los años.

—Culpa de Yoochun. Tiene otra de sus crisis existenciales y me rogó por favor que viniera porque no quería pasar otra navidad solo.

Changmin pone los ojos en blanco, y Yunho muda su gesto en preocupación exagerada. Yoochun siempre será una reina del drama, sin importar los años que pasen y lo acomodada que sea su vida. Siempre encontrará motivos para quejarse hasta de las cosas más pequeñas e insulsas, y cambiará la geografía creando montañas donde apenas hay un poco de arena. Changmin lo adora, pero hace tiempo que aprendió a ignorar todo su histerismo, porque sabe que cuando Yoochun necesita ayuda de verdad jamás la pide. Y es entonces cuando Changmin está ahí para él.

Para el resto, tiene a Jaejoong, a Yunho y, en las ocasiones en que está de humor, a Junsu.

—¿Y tu no deberías estar con tu mujer? —añade, señalando a Yunho con el dedo acusador de la justicia y el ceño fruncido en un reproche que no es real. Changmin sabe bien Jaejoong no desea a Yunho en ningún otro lugar que justo ahí, al alcance de su mano.

—Teníamos que grabar el programa de año nuevo. Si todo hubiese ido según lo programado, ahora mismo estaría aterrizando en Seúl, con tiempo de sobra para llegar a la fiesta —replica Yunho, volviendo a enfadarse y a mirar con odio el cielo plomizo que se ve a través de las cristaleras, transformando el Tokio que conoce en un lugar lúgubre e inhóspito.

Jaejoong lo mira largamente antes de girarse hacia Changmin y elevar una ceja en muda pregunta. El encogimiento de hombros con que le responde es suficiente para que Jaejoong se haga una composición de lugar bastante precisa sobre lo que ha ocurrido: todos los medios advirtiendo de lo que iba a ocurrir, Yunho siendo demasiado optimista y creyendo en una suerte que rara vez le es favorable, y Changmin dejando que las cosas fluyan, sin intentar disuadirlo, porque es un gesto inútil y él nunca pierde el tiempo en futilidades. 

 

En contra de lo que habría hecho en el pasado, Jaejoong suspira en lugar de lanzarse a una diatriba sin sentido sobre lo imbécil que es Yunho a veces y lo poco responsable que es Changmin por seguir dejando que crea en hadas y unicornios y cosas tan poco reales como la suerte.

—He alquilado una habitación en el hotel del aeropuerto —dice en cambio, volviendo a animarse—. La última. Y teniendo en cuenta que no saldrán vuelos en toda la noche, ¿por qué no me acompañáis?

Changmin ni siquiera se lo piensa durante un segundo. Se pone en pie, asintiendo con una sonrisa, y recoge su bolsa del suelo, listo para dejarse caer en un sofá con un café hirviendo entre sus manos.

Yunho, por su parte, intenta declinar la oferta de forma educada, pensando quién sabe qué estupidez sobre molestar y habitaciones demasiado pequeñas para tres hombres adultos. Changmin coge su bolsa también, ignorándolo, mientras Jaejoong hace su parte empujándolo en dirección a la salida, hasta que su amigo claudica con un suspiro y los sigue de buena gana.

**—~oOo~—**

 

La habitación es en realidad como un pequeño apartamento. Tiene un pequeño hall de recepción, con una mesa redonda en el centro, llena de flores, una antesala con lujosos sofás y decenas de lámparas encendidas en cada esquina, y una habitación con una cama tan grande que fácilmente cogerían los tres y aún quedaría espacio. Por supuesto, el baño le hace justicia, con un jacuzzi inmenso y todas las comodidades que uno pudiese desear.

Changmin, y Yunho también, obviamente, entienden de forma inmediata por qué esa habitación estaba libre antes de que Jaejoong se la agenciase: era demasiado cara para la mayoría de los mortales.

No se queja de su suerte cuando la alternativa es esperar en un aeropuerto, con la única compañía de un Yunho triste lamentándose y sintiéndose culpable a la vez por no estar con su adorable esposa.

El primer café, hirviendo y extremadamente dulce, justo como a él le gusta, da paso a las botellas de alcohol de primera calidad que se alinean en el aparador del rincón, justo detrás de una pequeña barra, con taburetes y todo, que ofrece la ilusión de un club nocturno exclusivo.

No los usan. Los sofás son infinitamente más cómodos para dejar que sus cuerpos se relajen y que el alcohol haga su trabajo. Se cuentan historias y millones de anécdotas que sueltan sus risas y reavivan una camaradería que nunca se ha extinguido, sin importar el tiempo que pase y la distancia que se interponga entre ellos.

En algún punto, y Changmin no puede precisar exactamente cuándo, no sin provocar que le duela la cabeza ante el esfuerzo, Jaejoong propone jugar a beso, verdad o atrevimiento y Yunho y Changmin aceptan. Probablemente el alcohol tenga todo que ver con ello, eso y la idea de la diversión que van a proporcionarle sus amigos en una noche en la que lo último que van a buscar, cualquiera de los tres, es dormir.

Y el juego comienza. 

Changmin se aferra a la “verdad” como a su mejor amigo, al fin y al cabo está acostumbrado a soltarla sin paños calientes en todo tipo de situaciones, lo que no supone un gran desafío en realidad. Las preguntas de Yunho y Jaejoong no pueden incomodarle, ni siquiera cuando ahondan en su intimidad, en las cosas que le gusta hacer con su esposa en la cama, o los secretos más oscuros que guarda con celo en su alma. Les confiesa las dudas que tuvo hasta el último minuto antes de la boda, aun cuando ofrecía la imagen de alguien completamente seguro de su lugar en el mundo, y que no se ha arrepentido ni un solo segundo desde que firmó en el registro, porque Seoul es la mejor compañera de vida que podría desear.

También que a pesar de las expectativas de todo el mundo a su alrededor, no quieren niños, ninguno de los dos, y no van a contentar a una sociedad que sigue demasiado anclada en un modelo de familia obsoleto, le pese a quien le pese. Jaejoong, por supuesto, aplaude como un loco ante sus palabras, mientras Yunho se lamenta, porque los hijos de Changmin serían lo más bonito que ha dado Corea desde la era Joseon.

Y les dice también lo mucho que los extraña a veces, y lo importantes que son para él, porque no lo dice a menudo y tiene la excusa del alcohol y del juego para hacerlo en medio de esa tormenta que azota con fuerza contra las ventanas de la habitación. Como es lógico, cuando recupere la sobriedad, negará bajo tortura haber dicho semejante cosa.

Yunho haciendo alarde de su proverbial cobardía, se empeña en el “atrevimiento”, una y otra vez, y Jaejoong y él pronto se quedan sin ideas para cosas que Yunho pueda hacer en ese cuarto olvidado, ni siquiera cuando la luz de la habitación parpadea y finalmente se extingue con un sonido apagado. Aun así, no hay oscuridad en medio de la ráfaga de relámpagos que surcan los cielos e iluminan a intervalos la sala que los guarece. Y el juego continúa.

Jaejoong oscila, ahora “atrevimiento”, después “verdad”, en un bucle infinito. Sus confesiones serían sorprendentes si no se tratase de Jaejoong, para quién “imposible” es solo una palabra. Les cuenta que la mayoría de las estrellas con quienes le relacionan son solo amigos, y que gran parte de sus ligues son personas anónimas en realidad, que por alguna extraña razón nunca han sentido el deseo de contar sus actividades nocturnas con él a cambio de quince minutos de fama. Es divertido ver como incluso a él le sorprende, y cómo se sonroja como un quinceañero cuando Changmin insinúa que probablemente se deba a que es tan decepcionante que no merece ser contado.

Después de una breve pelea, poco más que golpes pobres con los cojines y risas en libertad, Jaejoong les confiesa que ha estado a punto de casarse hace un par de años, con el que era su bajista, un chico estadounidense que abandonó a sus padres por la música muchos años atrás, y que había hecho que el siempre agitado mundo de Jaejoong se volviese estable y tan cálido como lo era su hogar de niño, rodeado por todas sus hermanas y sus amorosos padres, ahora ausentes. Pero al final el chico no había soportado todo lo que parece seguir a Jaejoong allá donde va, ni los bulos y todas las mentiras que inventa la prensa sin cansarse jamás.

También les dice que los mejores recuerdos, los que siempre logran que sonría, los involucran a ellos, en aquella época, hace eones, cuando eran cinco sobre un escenario, como meta el universo que tenían por delante para conquistar y someter, sin límites ni barreras.

Puede que sea esa confesión, el alcohol, la tormenta, o esa vena masoquista de Changmin que solo despierta cuando Jaejoong está a su lado, pero en su siguiente turno elige “beso”.

Yunho ríe, con esa risa floja que se le escapa cuando lleva más de dos copas, cuando todo su mundo se convierte en un chiste continuo. Jaejoong eleva las cejas y la sonrisa que más le gusta, esa que llena todo su rostro e ilumina más que los relámpagos tras los cristales, se dibuja en su rostro un instante antes de decir:

—Bésame.

Mentiría si dijese que no lo espera, o que ese no es precisamente el objetivo de su petición. Jaejoong es aficionado a los besos, del tipo que sean. En alguna ocasión los ha pillado a todos por sorpresa, normalmente cuando está borracho, y ha sembrado besos de colegial en los labios de todos sus amigos. Es una muestra de afecto más, según él, una que debería extenderse, porque si la gente besara más y hablara menos tendría menos tiempo para conspirar, robar y hacer del mundo un lugar oscuro.

Aun así nunca ha pillado a Changmin desprevenido, ni una sola vez. Sus reflejos son rápidos y la experiencia de ver a sus compañeros ser receptores de los arrumacos de Jaejoong es suficiente para ponerlo sobre alerta.

Ese no es un día especial, ni su encuentro algo planificado, pero Changmin decide —o puede que el alcohol lo haga por él—, que puede regalarle a Jaejoong un poco de sí. A ese Jaejoong sincero y abierto que en el fondo siempre ha creído, y siempre creerá sin importar el tiempo que pase, que no merece ser querido.

Así que da un trago a su vaso y lo apoya sobre la mesa de centro, antes de arrastrarse torpemente sobre el sofá hasta Jaejoong. De alguna manera Jaejoong parece repentinamente frágil, y la sonrisa se desdibuja en sus labios ante la mirada de Changmin, como si no se hubiese creído hasta ese momento que en verdad fuese a hacerlo, sin importar cuánto alcohol corriese por sus venas. 

Entonces Changmin sube la mano hasta su rostro, para girarlo en el ángulo correcto, y sin detenerse a pensarlo un solo segundo más, desciende sobre sus labios. Por supuesto saben a alcohol, y están un poco más rígidos de lo normal, tensos cual escultura renacentista, lo que divierte profundamente a Changmin. Se inclina más y lleva la otra mano a la barbilla de Jaejoong, obligándole con suavidad a separar los labios. Y profundiza un beso que tiene de colegial e inocente lo mismo que él.

Se deleita. Changmin no se queda en sus labios, busca también su lengua, con gusto a alcohol más marcado. Y lo provoca, del mismo modo en que responde a sus pullas o a sus golpes, buscando una reacción que sabe que Jaejoong no podrá evitar a pesar de sí mismo. Es lento pero nos carente de entusiasmo, y gana calor con cada segundo en que sus lenguas batallan, aliento contenido volviendo más dulce el sabor a ginebra y tabaco.

Cuando se aparta, apenas un poco, apoya la frente en la de su amigo y ambos suspiran a la vez. Un “gracias” susurrado, una sonrisa y sus ojos cálidos suficientes para hacerle saber que lo ha entendido. Obviamente no va a decirlo, pero ahora Jaejoong también tiene su beso en esa colección de gestos que atesora en sus recuerdos, uno que no va a olvidar porque no lo inicia él, ni es casto, ni exalta una amistad que no necesita de grandes hitos, ni va a repetirse jamás.

Un relámpago efímero, luminoso y estallando en medio de la tormenta.

Yunho aún tiene la boca y los ojos excesivamente abiertos, sin terminar de creerse lo que acaba de ver, componiendo una estampa tan cómica que Jaejoong y Changmin estallan en carcajadas al unísono sin poder evitarlo, mientras su amigo intenta encontrar respuestas en el fondo de su vaso de whisky.

El resto de la noche se les escapa entre los dedos, ya sin jugar, solo poniendo al día sus vidas en ese impás en el que están suspendidos. Y cuando vuelve la luz y el cielo clarea, todavía nuboso pero sin rastro de lluvia o truenos, se adecentan como pueden y vuelven al aeropuerto para retomar sus vidas. 

Al final la tormenta se ha hecho corta. Y en cierto modo ha sido perfecta.


End file.
